fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Twistertamer Hyujikiki
Twistertamer Hyujikiki is a reclusive and lethal deviant of the Hyujikiki. Physiology It is physically identical to the regular Hyujikiki, minus a red, purple and white colour scheme and it being clad in an aura of wind once it has spotted a hunter. Behavior Is even more hostile and relentless than the standard Hyujikiki, holds back nothing and is in the status-fest phase the moment you begin to fight it. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Burukku Arch-Rivals: Poborubarumu Abilities It is locked within its storm phase the moment the fight starts except it is unable to lay down spike piles until it gets into rage mode, unlike with the regular Hyujikiki that only gets in that phase when its at 30% health. It additionally gains an aura of wind in rage mode that gusts hunters, forcing hunters to either aim at it from behind or wait for it to wear off. It is very adept with its twisters, able to force them to home in on hunters, make them unveil upwards into a gust of air to unleash a rain of its spikes onto the ground, unleashing gusts of wind that causes the spike piles to explode into a 30 second lasting miasma of poison, sleep and paralysis, that clouds around the entire area, get out of the radius to avoid the miasma. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It will gain a wind aura that has strong wind gust the white on its body will start to shimmer purple. *Tired State: The red hue on its body will start fade into a dull pink-ish and white colour. Ecology Habitat Range Inhabits the same locations as the regular Hyujikiki. Ecological Niche Incredibly deadly and versatile in finishing off opponents. Preys on the Burukku residences while fighting off the other Highland natives such as Kuarusepusu, Gurenzeburu and Dyuragaua. Its first sighting was a ruthless battle between it and a Poborubarumu, the deviation came on top, thus surpassing the standard of the food chain compared to the regular counterparts. Biological Adaptations The oils and fat within its body is in much higher amounts, thus allowing the neurotoxin defense mechanism to be adept for a long amount of time alongside the ability to gush out wind projectiles and twisters, one after the other. Their spikes have also been sharpened due to constant sharpening which allow them to cause bleeding. Behavior A vicious adversary, more aggressive than the regular Hyujikik's, its superior defense mechanism allows for it to tackle foes that would seriously injure the standard counterparts. Attacks G Rank Lvl 1-5 Note: It is permanently in its storm phase the moment the fight begins, but it cannot lay down spike piles until it enters rage mode or is at 30% health. Note: Retains all the attacks that the regular Hyujikiki has along with the addition that its spikes can inflict bleeding and defense down as-well, alongside noxious poison rather than regular poison, sleep and paralysis. Note: Unlike with the normal Hyujikiki, the spikes can be destroyed by attacking with weaponry or with bombs, clearing area space, it is recommended to do this, otherwise, some spikes will explode and leave an ailmenta miasma that can inflict bleeding, defense down, noxious poison, sleep and paralysis at the same time, it is also possible to avoid this miasma. Coil Spike: It will coil up like the standard Hyujikiki, except when it does, it shoots out spikes from its back. Rollin: It will coil up into a ball and then roll at a targeted hunter, before then doing a 360 tail spin. Fly Rollin: It will fly upwards, coil up into a ball and then roll around all across the map in a circular fashion, leaving palettes of the spikes behind. Spike Automatic Shootout: It will aim its tail and shoot out spikes in similar fashion to a chain gun, it twists its tail in a 360 degrees angle while doing this. Spike Ignition: It will bite the ground with a blist of wind unleashed, causing any nearby spikes to automatically explode and unleash the miasma. Auto-Homing Twister: It will toss out, 5 twisters from its tail, all of which, home in on a targeted hunter. Spikes Galore: It will fly extremely high into the air, what rains down is an entire barrage of spikes that cover every part of the map, it then flies downwards and crashes down to trigger the spikes to explode and unleash the miasma all across the map. Best way to avoid this attack is to leave the area. Twister Shootout: It will shootout twisters from its tail and its mouth in a casual fashion. Microburst Expansion: It will leap upwards and shoot out a beam of wind from its mouth that forms a microburst that expands and reaches all the way across the map borders, it can be avoided with a good timed evade. If spikes on the ground are present, it will pick up the spikes and rain them all across the area again. Triple Spike Slash: It does the triple tail swipe that Peerless Nargacuga has, this rains down spikes at every corner of the map with select few safe spaces. These safe spaces are spotted to a lack of shadows. Mouth Tornado: It will fly into the air and shoot out a ball of wind, then vacuum in the top sector and it will look like its shooting a tornado from its mouth, it will casually fly at other hunters with this tornado vacuum, hitting any hunters with it. Chainspike Mouth Tornado: Sometimes when it does the Mouth Tornado, it will shoot out spikes from its tail in similar fashion to a rattlesnake and a chaingun, raining spikes all across the map, covering masses of AOE. Status Whirlwind Vacuum Galore: The wind around its tail will start to have a red hue to it, it then slams its tail into the ground to unleash a red coloured tornado that vacuums in hunters, if the hunter is vacuumed within the radius, it will fly upwards into the air and then coil up like a ball before then crashing down onto the ground, this can OHKO. Notes *It is literally the worst * It is a G Rank exclusive deviant. * Is based on boosting the horrors of the fight that is the standard Hyujikiki in Frontier. * Was made due to recently fighting Hyujikiki and now knowing its moveset, its mechanics, its functions and why it has the reputation it has. *Due to eating high quantities of oils and fats the Twistertamer has become extremely weak to fire, it’s weakness to fire shows up as 4 stars. Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid